In construction and carpentry, a variety of tools may be used to measure and mark a location where work is to be performed. One tool that is commonly used for such purposes is a tape measure. A tape measure can be used to measure one or more distances or locations on a surface. In combination with a tape measure, a pencil may be used to mark the surface at the measured location. Alternatively or in addition, a compass may be used to draw an arc, or a square may be used to draw a line at the measured location. The use of such tools can be cumbersome.
Further, such activities may require the assistance of additional personnel. For instance, when measuring points on a surface (e.g. a floor, a subfloor, a ceiling, or walls) one person is needed to hold the tape measure at a particular spot on one end, and a second person is needed to hold the tape measure at the opposite end. The first person or the second person may be able to also mark one or more appropriate spots on the surface. However, in some instances, a third person may be needed to mark the one or more spots. Such actions are time consuming, labor intensive and costly.